


In Your Arms

by orphan_account



Series: Close Your Eyes; Hold Your Hand [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Original Character(s), Post - A Game of Thrones, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten year old Serena knows that something big will happen in the Sapphire Isle. Evelin will be getting married. Guests will be coming from all over Westeros, whom are associated with her parents past, especially Jaime’s. Serene will discover a few secrets from her father’s past. And the one secret that is the most painful of them all. The one that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I have felt lots of love from the fandom, especially the JB shippers both here, Twitter and Tumblr. This story was just waiting for me to tell. I was going to wait after season six, but to hell with it, a story needs to be told when the time is right. I am vague in certain parts since I haven't read the books. Just like Jon Snow knows nothing, I own none of the characters (with the exception of Serena, Evelin and Kyllan).  
> I dedicate all these works to the fandom and JB shippers. You guys keep me going.

           My hair tumbles free as Ascar races through the valley. Past the waterfall, a spray of water hits my face. I am not allowed to take Ascar off the palace grounds, except Kyllan, the stable hand. I have done this a few times, breaking this rule. There was a time when I took one of the other horses and ended up getting lost. One of the Seasguard found me near our old cottage. Mother and father were not pleased.

            I reach the stable, fetching some sugar cubes for Ascar. “I’m happy to see someone making it home before dinner.” Mother stood at the entrance with a hand on her hip. “You know you aren’t allowed to ride off the palace grounds.”

         “I’m sorry, mother.” I say solemnly.

          Mother only smiles, placing her large arm around me. “I suppose you’ll be doing these escapades more often. Your father wouldn’t be pleased.”

          “Will you tell him?”

           “Sadly, I will.” Kyllan arrives with a huge bale of hay. “Can’t be keeping secrets from Ser Jaime. But you little lady are lucky to have me keep this little secret, just because I love you.”

        “I’m not a little lady.” I pout. It is true that I am not so little any more. As father calls it, I have experienced a growth spurt. Most people confuse me to be much older than ten. I am almost the same height as Evelin. “Or a maiden fair.”

         “While we’re on the subject, where is _your_ maiden fair?” Mother asks. Kyllan’s eyes grow soft, smiling. “Sparring off with Bronn, I bet.”

         “Gods, she’s been sparring off with almost all of the Seasguard, Bronn, myself and Jaime.”

           Kyllan chuckles. “I’m glad my future wife to be doesn’t have any plans of sparring off on our wedding.”

          I have watched Evelin sparring off with many of the Seasguard. Bronn is an expert fighter, but not even he could keep up. Neither could mother. As for father, he was out of breath from the match. “I would hate to be the end of Justice the sword.” Bronn muttered.

         Evenfall Hall buzzes with excitement on Kyllan and Evelin getting married. What began as hand holding and secret kisses, ended with Kyllan getting down on his knee, giving his oath to her. Both of their eyes were rimmed with red as the spoke of their love. I felt so much joy for them both as did everyone else.

         “Who’s coming to the wedding, mother?” I ask.

           “That’s what we are trying to figure out.”

           “I reckon no one would show up besides you guys.” Kyllan shrugs his shoulders. “Something simple, nothing fancy.”

           After dinner, I walk by myself in the palace grounds. I greet each of the Seasguard whom greet me back. Twilight is quickly approaching, the stars becoming brighter. I can hear the rumble of the ocean. Mother told me that it was the heart of the ocean, beating and teaming with life. It serves as a comfort. If I squint my eyes, I can see the ocean short, a rough carpet of sand. Many times, I dragged my father’s hand (his real one) as we walked along the shore. My tiny hands were shriveled and gritty from collecting shells and rocks for my collection. I caught them a few times sneaking a quick kiss when they thought I wasn’t looking.

          I give off a shiver. The nights are usually cool. I hear footsteps and see father with a shawl, wrapping it around my shoulders. As the years past, father has not aged and still can hold his own at the end of someone’s sword. “You’ll catch a cold without it.”

         “Thank you, father.” Side by side, we walk around in silence. I see his smile. “What has you so quiet, my lioness?” I told him of my memory. He chuckles. “Ah. We might have not been so sneaky after all.”

          “I remember when I was really little I held you gold hand when we walked along the beach. I started to scream when it fell off.”

          “It was sadly a pattern back then. That’s when you became the ‘Handy Thief’”. It was my father’s nickname to me at that time.

           There is another length of silence between us. “You were never this quiet. Usually you’re quite the chatterbox. You’ve certainly have grown.” In the setting darkness, I can still sense father’s melting eyes. The look he and mother gets when they realize I am growing up, leaving behind the wild little beast. I still have that within myself whenever I set out on my forbidden rides with Ascar or swim farther out to sea.

           “Do you hear something?”

           “The beating heart.” I reply.

             “No. It’s the lion’s roar.”

           Hours later, I go listen into my parent’s conversation on the wedding. I might not be a wild little beast. But I can be sneaky. My curiosity grows as they discuss all of the people coming to the wedding. Mother says that the wedding will strengthen ties and promote peace that is outlined in the Treaty. I wonder if the Dragon Queen will come. I do know that Evelin requested that Lady Sansa come whom she has gotten along with well.

              I then hear something about Dorne. My excitement grows. I have heard how beautiful Dorne is and had asked if we could go. I know father and Bronn went together years before. I asked if we could go. For the first time, father’s eyes grew cold and stated that he has no plans on us going there. At all. Bronn advised me to never mention anything on Dorne in father’s presence.

               Father protests on having anyone from Dorne coming to the wedding. “Jaime, I think it would be a good idea. It will give us a chance to unify everyone—”

               “I would be happy if they stayed where _they_ are. They have no business here in Tarth and in our lives.” Father spat.

               Mother sooths him, telling him not to worry. That everything will be okay. Then father says, “If anything happens to Serena while they are here, I swear by the Seven that I will destroy them like I should have.” I am surprised by father’s anger. Why does he hate Dorne so much?

             “The same thing she said.” Mother mumbles. Who was she?

 

\----

 

 

              Evelin stood perfectly still, admiring her dress. A shimmery white gown with tiny white blossoms pinned to her hair. “You’re the prettiest bride in all of Westeroes.” I declare.

             “And you and the prettiest maiden in all of Tarth, m’lady.” Evelin teases knowing of my dislike. I look down to my own gown which is a sky blue with ribbons laced into my hair. It itches like crazy. “Serena try not to ruin your hair. Evelin was nice enough to do for you.” Mother says.

             “You couldn’t braid hair if it had to save you from a sword fight.” Lady Sansa arrived earlier than scheduled. She is also helping with the wedding. I look to the window. There is a flurry of activity as people walked in and around the palace grounds. It makes my head spin with so much going on. Lady Sansa closes the curtain shut just when Kyllan looks up. “Men are not allowed to look at their brides until the ceremony.”

            I smooth out my dress, still feeling the itch. Mother takes a peek down below and sees father speak with Kyllan. As Kyllan leaves father looks up and gives a quick wink. Mother begins to blush.

            Father is allowed inside and stops to see Evelin, kissing her cheek. “You’re a vision. Absolutely stunning.”

            “Thank you, Jaime.” Evelin’s voice shakes. “If only my father was here…”

            “No crying is allowed. Only happy tears.” Lady Sansa gives Evelin a huge hug. “He’s always with you.”

            Evelin gazes at her ring. “Yes, Sansa you’re right. Father’s always with me.”

            For hours I have practiced my curtsy when we greet the guests, especially for the Dragon Queen. I do wonder if she will bring one of her dragons. Mother instructs me to be on my best behavior. It seems like an awfully long time when we greet each guest. I withhold a yawn, remembering to be on my best behavior. “Only for a while longer, love.” Father murmurs.

            Finally, the Dragon Queen arrives. She looks even more prettier than I do with her regal blue gown, as blue as the sea. Her eyes have the illusion of cutting anyone down with her stare. Her hair is of a white blond, braided. A small child is next to her. But as I look closely it isn’t a child, but a man.

            “Your Grace,” Mother bows. “A pleasure to have you here with us.”

            “Thank you kindly.” She stares to father as he bows. It is one with a hint of disapproval. “I must say that Tarth suits you better than King’s Landing, Ser.”

            “It has, Your Grace.”

            The Dragon Queen turns to me. I stand straight, give my best curtsy and clear my throat. “I am Serena Tarth Lannister, first of her name. It is an honor to have you here, Your Grace.” I have forgotten the man standing next to her. “And to you as well, My Lord.”

            “So would this be my niece?” He replies.

            “Yes, Lord Tyrion, Serena is your niece.” Mother replies.

            “If you wish, you may call me Uncle. That is if I’m allowed.” Mother gently nudges at father to give his approval. Father nods his head. “She’s half Lannister after all.” I kindly give my uncle a hug.

            The flowers are in full bloom inside the Great Room where the ceremony is taking place. Evelin walks gracefully to where Kyllan is waiting in front. I remember the very first time we met in where she wore the heavy cloak and the kind eyes. Most of the time, I pretend that Evelin is my big sister. We practically are.

            Evelin deserves to be happy with all that she had to suffer through. The same goes for mother and father as they held hands while seeing Evelin and Kyllan kiss. “Just like our first time.” Father whispers.

            At the party afterwards, I somehow lose my way. I am trying really hard not to get my dress dirty. I am easily bored of the party, having my fair share of food, listening to chattering about the different Houses.

            “Are you lost?” The first thing I notice of the man is of the yellow frock. His short hair in curls. His olive skin.

            “I live here. I’m Serena. What is your name?”

            “Tristane Martell.” I give a quick curtsy. He smiles. “You’re first of her name. Serena Tarth Lannister.”

            “You’re from Dorne, aren’t you?” I feel excitement.

            “Yes I am.”

            “Is it really as beautiful as they say?”

            “Dorne is a gorgeous place.” He describes a short history of Dorne. Of brave fighters. Of the water gardens. Of his own father whom was a brave fighter. The Red Viper as he was known. I wish so much that I could go to Dorne. “I serve in the Queen’s Counsel so I actually live in King’s Landing. Or should I say Queen’s Landing. I still miss Dorne.” Tristane stares at me with sad eyes. “You look so much like her.”

            “Like who?”

             “Serena?” Father’s shadow looms over me. His hand grips my shoulder tightly, standing still, his eyes far away. “You shouldn’t wander off like that. Go on, mother’s waiting.”

              “But—”

           “Serena.” Father says sternly. “Go, I say.”

           I am left with another question. Was the “she” Tristane mentioned the same “she” mother mentioned? And why is father so hostile against Dorne?

 

 

\----

 

 

             I see the man in the chair who wears the same Dornish frock. The Prince. They have offered wine and gifts for Evelin and Kyllan. With the tightest of smiles father accepts the gifts. He then goes back inside and comes out wiping his hands. The questions remain in my mind, swirling like a storm. Why on earth is father so hate against the Dornish? Who was the “she” that had been mentioned?

            I wonder around some more, despite father’s request. The Dragon Queen and my Uncle Tyrion are sitting on a stone bench that overlooks the sea, just near my weeping willow. I crawl around and through the willow, listening to them speak.

             “Wasn’t it a lovely wedding, Your Grace?”

             “Yes it was. The young lady is an excellent fighter from what I heard. Sparring off with almost the entire fleet of Seasguards. I did offer her to come and become a Kommanant for the Queensguard. Of course she politely refused my offer.” I hear a smile in her voice.

            “She loves it here in Tarth. It is easy to see why.” My uncle swung his short legs like a child. “And my niece is absolutely gorgeous from first sight.”

              “Indeed she is. The only good accomplishment to come from the Kingslayer.” It was the name that some had whispered about father with revulsion. “I do feel bad for the child.”

              “With respect, Your Grace, my brother has changed for the better. Even if he harbors hatred against me for murdering our father. I had no other choice, just like he had no choice with the Mad King.”

              “If any other person said that, I would have their heads. But not you.” The Mad King? Their father’s murder? “Oh believe me. That man has sinned many times. With his sister, their three children…” Did she say their three children? What three children? “He was fortunate to have Lady Sansa, Brienne of Tarth and you of all people to advocate so strongly for him. If not I would have had his head.

                 “His hatred for Dorne hasn’t changed. What with happened with Myrcella. Serena is a splitting image of her.” Myrcella. Who was she? Father had other children? Why didn’t he tell me? Where are they?

                “I will admit I have a bit of sympathy for him in that regard. And of his sister hanging high in the rafters. But not without slicing the king’s throat. He was never really fit to be a king, the poor lad.”

                 “To put it bluntly, Cersei was a pure bitch.” My Uncle says bitterly. They talk some more, but I hardly listen to them. Only the beat of my racing heart. Names swirl violently. Images flash before my eyes. I always knew father was a great fighter, handsome and strong. I never knew about this part of his past.

                  I have no idea on what to feel, or what to do. I am still in shock. My body motionless.

 

\----

 

         “Are you happy, Evelin my love?” Kyllan kisses her strongly in the kitchen. Evelin nods her head with a huge smile on her face. “Okay, okay not in front of Serena.”

           “I don’t mind.” I eat some of the left over cake. “I like it when you too kiss. Like mother and father.”

           “I haven’t seen Ser Jaime in a while. Do you know where he went?”

          “Not a clue.” Evelin replies. “I hope he is alright.”

            Mother enters the kitchen. “Well, my guess is that he is either in the gardens or the beach. Now you my love, off to bed.”

          “Can I stay up a bit longer? Please?” I beg. Mother sighs, saying a reluctant yes.

         I follow the path towards the beach. Father is sitting on the sand with a blanket under him. I can hear the waves pounding the rocks, crashing and thrashing. The beating heart. A lion’s roar. “Father?”

            He glances up. “I guess it’s useless for me to order you back to bed.” He motions for me to sit beside him. I can see his square jaw with the perfect amount of stubble. His blond hair in a mess on top of his head. His green eyes warm and welcoming to me. “What’s on your mind?”

              “Father…who was Myrcella?”

             The question is a lightning bolt, his eyes alert and fearful. “How did you—”

              “I heard the Dragon Queen and Uncle Tyrion talk about her and the Mad King and Cersei—”

             “No, stop!” Father barks, covering his ears. I suddenly feel bad for saying these names from his past. I see his hand shaking as he clears his throat. He takes a few deep breaths until he is finally calm. “You always saw me as a hero father, haven’t you? Someone who can do no wrong in your eyes. Everything you heard about me, about the Mad King, about Cersei and the children, yes it’s all true. The Dragon Queen still harbors hate for killing him, the king I was sworn to protect. But if I hadn’t, all of King’s Landing would have been burnt to ashes along with innocent men, women and children. I could not allow that to happen.”

         “You had no choice but to break the oath?” My father nods his head silently. I have no idea what to make of it. “Why do you hate Dorne so much…because of Myrcella?”

           Father’s lips quiver, nodding his head again. “I tried to save her. I…did my best. But I couldn’t. How ironic when they said once that little girls were never hurt in Dorne.” I hear a bitter laugh from him. “Myrcella was the exception. She died in my arms.”

            “What about Cersei? The other children?”

            “All true. Every single thing.” The shame radiate from father’s watery eyes. “Do you remember the time you were sick?” I remember waking up in a terrible pain, my whole body shivering and drenched with sweat. I threw up what little was left of my stomach.

            “It was said that you would die from the fever. I could not accept that reality. I gave you my gold hand for you to sleep with, hoping and praying you would get well. Your mother and I slept with you, taking turns. You remember, yes?”

            “I do, father.”

        “I cried myself to sleep with you, wondering if I should prepare for a funeral. I thought to myself that if you should die, I’ll die with you. I knew it was punishment by the gods, seeing the cruel things I’ve done to other. For harboring children with my own sister, a vile and hateful woman.” I see a tear running down his cheek. “I regret it all. Everything. I deserve none of this.” His arm swept along the shore. “I’m not a man…” He stops speaking and takes another deep breath to hold in the tears. But they still come. “I should have died long ago.”

           “Father, please don’t say that.” Tears come to my own eyes. “You’re a good man. What you did was not who you are now. Uncle Tyrion said you changed for the better. I know you love me, like you love mother.”

           He shakes his head, looking down in his empty arms. I gather him in my own arms, holding him tight. “I’m still here, father. I’m still glad you’re my father.” I whisper.

            Drops fall on my head. His tears soaking my scalp. I close my eyes and father keeps me in his warm arms, crying quietly. I feel so bad for Myrcella, whom must have loved father a lot and dying in his arms. In my memories, father spins me around. I drag his real hand along the shore of the bright blue sea. Cradled in his arms as I lay in bed sick, singing quietly to me. Mother and he sharing endless kisses.

           I am still in his arms as the sun rises, as the sea breeze whips my hair, a ribbon blown away. By this time, father’s eyes are red, filled with joy and sorrow. “I love you, my lioness.” He whispers.

          “I love you, father. Always and forever.”


End file.
